


The Green Eyed Monster

by ZinevichS



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Jealous Aaron Hotchner, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: There's a case and the witness seems to be Aaron's brother.





	The Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Criminal Minds story.
> 
> Sorry if this is bad.

You rushed into the office, rushing into the conference room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Alarm didn't go off."  
  
"It's fine. Everyone's allowed to be late. Once."  
  
You looked at your boss, who had a hint of a smirk on his face. You gave a small smile and sat next to him.  
  
You two have been dancing around each other for a couple months now.  
  
JJ gave the briefing of the case and soon Hotch was telling everyone wheels up in 20.  
  
On the jet you sat by the window and looked over as someone sat down next to you.  
  
You smiled at Hotch.  
  
"Jack would like to know if you would like to go with us to the zoo Friday?"  
  
You smiled, joyed at being able to spend time with the two Hotchner's.  
  
"I'd love too Aaron," you whispered. He smiled.  
  
\---  
  
You at some point fell asleep, your head resting on Hotch's shoulder. When the plane landed, your head jerked forward, wakening you.  
  
"We here?"  
  
You rubbed your eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hotch split you up; you, Hotch, and Prentiss were to go to the bar where the witness was.  
  
Hotch got this suprised look on his face when you three stepped through.  
  
"Sean?"  
  
The man turned and smiled, "Aaron!"  
  
The man gave him a hug which suprised you and Emily.  
  
He then turned to you two, holding his hand out, "hi. I'm Sean. Aaron's brother."  
  
You smiled, "hi. Im agent L/n and this is agent Prentiss."  
  
The man sobered and looked to Hotch, "you're here about the murders."  
  
Hotch nodded, "here to speak to the witness."  
  
Sean nodded and waved to a man who nodded back, "well. You're speaking to him."  
  
\---  
  
You three spoke with Sean and he gave his statement. But not without flirting with you throughout.  
  
By the end Hotch was irritated and growling.  
  
Sean took no notice though.  
  
"Say, how about me and you get some drinks?"  
  
Hotch growled, "that would be unprofessional Sean. She's working."  
  
Sean held up his hands, "sorry bro. Didn't know she was spoken for."  
  
You huffed, "I'm not spoken for but that doesn't mean I'm interested."  
  
You turned and walked aeay, leaving them all stunned. Emily ran up to you.  
  
"That was nice. Those two are so shocked."  
  
You smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Sean was brought to the station and followed you around all day, flirting.  
  
[ ] You saw how it got under Hotch's skin. It made you secretly happy.  
  
As you were getting coffee, Sean came up to you.  
  
"Hey."  
  
You glanced at him, "hey."  
  
Sean sighed, "I'm sorry if my flirting got annoying. I noticed my brother is insanely in love with you. I'm trying to get him to crack."  
  
You turned to him, holding your cup, "what?"  
  
Sean laughed, "I'm not usually this much of a douche but I know my brother. He gets insanely jealous. I seen you two pining after each other all day. I'm just trying to help it along. Maybe he'll make a move."  
  
You rolled your eyes, "he doesn't like me like that. We're just best friends."  
  
Sean shrugged, "if you say so."  
  
After your talk, everyone gathered around to talk, including Sean.  
  
He stood close to you. As Hotch was speaking, Sean put his arm around you, causing you to jump.  
  
Hotch stopped mid sentence and growled, pulling you to him and wrapping his arms around you.  
  
He took everyone by suprise when he leaned down and smashed your lips together, biting your bottom lip.  
  
You gasped, his tongue seaking the chance to snake inside and lick.  
  
"Way to go Aaron!"  
  
Hotch seperated from you and you two just breathed each other in.  
  
He whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
You looked up at him, "for what?"  
  
Hotch smiled, "I shouldn't have done that. I just got fed up with Sean hanging all over you and-"  
  
You cut him off with another kiss, causing Garcia to squeal, "it's okay. I actually like this other Hotchner brother."


End file.
